Operation: speed quills
by zac.burdett
Summary: when an old foe and his new brainwashed allies taken tails hostage it's up to Sonic and his new team to save tails and the new teams friends
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me, I do not own Sonic or rainbow six all rights go to their respected owners (SEGA anduibsoft)**

* * *

Chapter 1:

It's been six months since the fight against the deadly six and Eggman and their plot to suck the planet of the lost hex dry of its green energy. After the mission, the two brothers managed to repair their friendship, and everything seemed to business as usual until something pops up again.

For relaxing treat after another eggman plot foiled, sonic treated himself to another around-the-world marathon, visiting new and exotic places and landscapes to fully satisfy his love of speed and also to fill his desire for nature and its beauty. To him, it was the best feeling in the world for speedy blue blur to be and feel free. As the adrenaline from the marathon rush through his veins he could feel the wind rushing against his quills as he ran, smell the collective scents of various flowers blooming this time of year as he rushed passed, and all the while he can enjoy the clear, unpolluted air while he got the sun kissing him. Nothing could match the experience as perfect than that.

* * *

Meanwhile far away a two-tailed fox called Tails was in his workshop watching his favourite episodes of Sonic X while on working on his plane called the tornado, he knows that his brother Sonic was having an around-the-world marathon because every time they stop one of Eggmans evil plans he always treats himself with a long marathon.

Not too far away from Tails workshop however a women with scary skull face paint was watching Tails from behind the bushes, the women then pulled out a walkie talking and said into it " your master I got the target in site his working on a plane in his workshop" a deep but a familiar voice replied " that's Sonics best friend and brother Tails he will be perfect bait for what we got in store for him, remember don't kill him use your sleep syringe I gave you, good luck Caveira" before signing off. As Caveira saw her target walk back inside his workshop and into the kitchen she began to quietly move away from the bush and towards the workshop as she mumbled to herself "I'm coming for you foxboy." with the syringe in her hand. In the kitchen Tails was preparing him and Sonic dinner for when he got home for his around the world marathon, Tails knew his brothers favourite food in the world was chilidogs, so he made some for him and after it was done he called his brother Sonic, little does he know that someone was creeping up behind him.

* * *

"OH YEAH BABY!" Sonic shouted at the top his lungs in enthusiasm as he picked up the pace even more and turned invisible to the naked eye of beholders. Everywhere he ran past, the hedgehog left a trail of wind behind, which could easily knock people over backwards if they stood close. As he was enjoying his marathon his wristwatch communicator was buzzing on the wrist, he comes to a complete stop and answered it. "Hey big bro" said tails, "hey tails I'm enjoying my marathon" sonic said happy out of breath, tails then pointed the camera to the chilidogs " I made something for you when you when you get home" said tails happily. "those look amazing" said sonic excitement "I'm coming home for them right now" he said in a joyful tone. "ok sonic" said tails "see you soon" said tails before hanging up.

* * *

While Tails was in the kitchen talking to sonic, he didn't notice that Caveira was already in the workshop waiting for him to come out, she overheard his chat with his brother and she was ready to move she whistle out for him to attracted curiosity, "tails looked out the door and said " hello who's there?" in a nervous way as he slowly walks up to the door he grabs a Screwdriver from the table and slowly opens the door. Before he even knew what was happening a shadowy figure leaped up and pin him to ground. "agggg get off me" he yelled trying to get up but can't because she's on top of him, she grabbed the syringe from behind her and stabbed him in the neck with it, "owww ~" he cried out loud as he quickly passed out on the floor.

Caveira got off him and looked at him passed out from the syringe, and said to him "now I know why your called tails" she pulled out her walkie talky and said to her master "I got him" coldly and the masters said to her "good work caviar your even better than I thought" he sneered, "why thank you master" said Caveira. "now bring yourself and him back to base right now along with his tablet of his and let's get the party started" her master, "well do master" she said as she put away her walkie talky she put tails on her back and grabbed the tablet along with her. She got in her van and jumped into the driver's seat and started to make her way to her base.

* * *

 **so that was the end of chapter 1**

 **please review and il see you in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As sonic speed through the land towards tails workshop at supersonic speed, he can smell the chilidogs and he knew that Tails was a very good cook so he knew that he was in for a treat. When he got the workshop he looked around himself he can see a mess of a workshop, Tails word sometimes leave a small mess here and there when working but it looks like someone had broken in. "Tails? Where are you bro?" he asked with no response, he walked around the workshop and Tails was no was to be found. As he walked out of the kitchen back to were the tornado was being repaired his wristwatch communication when off and began to vibrate loudly than usual, as he opens it he saw something he never saw before It was a logo of a monster face going up and down on his screen taunting him. "what is going on with my wristwatch?" he said as he tried to shut it off.

* * *

After a few tries of trying to shut it off, he turned around to see a young lady with glasses hiding behind a tree, sonic notices and the women trying to flee but her glasses came off and she was stumbling around looking for them. Sonic ran up grabbed her glasses and walked up behind her and said: " hey I think these belong to you". the women took the glasses from his hand and as soon she put them back on she looked up to see a blue hedgehog standing in front of her. Her face whet to a shocked and scared expression and she was covering her head scared of the hedgehog, " hey I'm not going to hurt you" said Sonic, the young women said "a..arr… you ..you not..under control by him?" sonic was shocked and confused when she said that and replied with a small chuckle "off cause, not I may look scary the first time but I'm really friendly" the women looked up and asked "really?" and sonic smiled and reach out his hand offering her to get her back up on her feet, "yeah I'm sonic, sonic the hedgehog" as the women reach out her hand to have sonic pull her up she replied with a small smile and said "its nice to meet you sonic it Dokkaebi" sonic then said "what are weird name for a young one" Dokkaebi just laugh that one off a bit and sonic asked her " what are you doing out here?" and dokkaebi replied with a nervous tone " I'm looking for Caveira have you seen her?" pulling out a photo of her and Sonic jumped back a bit at first sight of her and said "no why?"

* * *

at that moment Dokkabebi tablet went off in her bag she pulled it out and awsered it and on the screan was Cavaira with red eye puples in a dimly lit room "hello" she said coldly and dokkibe eyes widen in shocked and said "cav what are you doing?" and sonic looked into the sreen and said "who are you?" and just before she said anything the screen whent black and dokkaebi looked at sonic and said to her " who was that?" and she said to him" we need to get back to base to explan everything" sonic nodded and dokibie called for a chopper to pick them but sonic said he can get there by his own two feet, she looked a him and told him that he could as long he fowlo the copper, as soon the copper arrived Dokkaebi got on and left and she saw sonic out the window speeding right next to the chopper and she was amazed how fast he was, they stared to made they way to dokkibes base not knowing that there where in for a big shock when they get their.

* * *

 **so that was chapter 2 hope you enjoy it and il see you in chapter 3**


End file.
